Karma
by Spawn-Of-Satan.Child-Of-God
Summary: Ever since he left, she's had a sense of freedom she never got when he was around, now that hes back, and with team Hebi, she'll do everything in her power to keep that freedom and independence. Even if it means having to move her AnBu team in her home.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Everyone had always thought that when he would eventually come back that i would be an emotional disaster, that I wouldn't be able to continue on with my life, succumb to the darkness that had always resided inside my heart.

My life to say the least had been eventful for the past five years, between finding out that i was the holder of one of the most powerful demons in all history, to partnering up to someone i never thought possible.

...

Grumbling, I pushed my silver hair out of my face and turned towards the noise emanating from the kitchen, it had been three years since anyone stupid enough tryed to break into my house. In that short span of time i managed to make a name for myself, get a page in the Bingo Book, and become friends with the most notorious criminals in the world. So you could say that whoever was down there was an idiot.

I grinned and summoned one of my lesser katanas from the tattoo on my arm and made my way towards the kitchen, time to have some fun.

Continuing down my hallway, I peaked around the wall to see about five guys sitting on stools around my counter, nonchalantly drinking coffee like they had all the right in the world to.

I sighed and sealed the sword back up, and lazily took out a kunai and threw it with perfect accuracy towards the one closest to me.

The figures froze and slowly turned around as if surprised to find me in my own house.

"He he he, hey Sakura-chan what are you doing h-home?" Naruto stuttered, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

I narrowed my eyes and growled.

He squeaked and jumped behind Shikamaru.

"Its Neji's fault!"

I rolled my eyes, thinking of all the ways that Ibiki had taught me to torture a person without killing them, while Neji sputtered and coughed trying to get the coffee out that was obstructing his airway.

I patted his back until he could breathe normally and waited for him to explain.

"Narutos' lying as you probably already know, the reason we all came here is to bring you to the Hokage's office right when you woke up" He said, staring at me.

"Okay!" I chirped happily, everyone sweatdropped at my whiplash mood swings.

Making my way toward the pot of coffee, I fixed my self a cup and sat down on Shika's lap, seeing as there were no more chairs.

He murmered something unintelligeble, wrapped his arms around my waist and went back to sleep.

"How come you sit on his lap, but when I offer you tell me to piss off?" Kiba asked annoyance and jealously flashing in his eyes.

"Because I love Shika duh" I answered him as if it was the most obviouse reason in the world.

He rolled his eyes and downed the rest of his coffee.

"Come on, Hokage-sama is waiting on us and I for one do not want to be on the receiving end of her wrath or her chakra enhanced strength." Garra snapped and stood up abruptly.

I pouted and dislodged my self from Shikamaru's comfortable lap and wound my arms around Garra's neck, stating up at him with big eyes.

"What's wrong Panda-kun?" I asked innocently, he turned away to hide the barely there blush covering his alabaster cheeks, and murmured something under his breath.

"I cant hear you sweety" I informed him softly, nuzzeling my nose to his neck. I felt his arms wrap tightly around my petite waist and was pulled closer to him, as he leaned in to whisper into my ear.

"Moon Heat, Hime. And unless you want to help me with that i suggest you get dressed and follow us to the Hokage's" He nipped at my earlobe and squeezed his arms one last time before letting me go altogether.

My eyes widened. I had totally forgot about the Moon Heat. Once a year a demon containers natural sexual urges are multiplied by ten and then let loose on unsuspecting civilians.

"Fuck me!" I yelled and ran to my room to get dressed. As I was running I faintly heard a males voice that was distinctively Garra "I would but we broke up remember?"

Ten minutes later I returned in my usual gear, a white wife beater that hugged all my curves, black AnBu pants that were tight at the calves and loose at the thighs, two katanas strapped to my waist, my Zanpacto on my back, and the kunai holster on my thigh.

My waist length silver hair was left down and flowing smoothly over my shoulders and my back.

...

We arrived through the windows each swinging in like monkeys on crack and landed in a kneeling position in front of her desk. I stood up and grinned widely revealing 1 1/2 inch long fangs, and sat on the edge of her desk.

"Sakura, What conversation have we had invloving windows and how we shouldnt use them as doors?" She asked me, chakra building up in her hands, just waiting for me to say something stupid so she could send me sailing half way across the village.

I pretended to think for a moment, stroking an imaginary beard at my chin, "well Tsunade-" I then preceeded to duck out of the way of an oncoming glowing fist that was supposed to connect with my head, but instead split the desk in two.

I cracked up and fell on the ground holding my stomach.

"Hahahaha you broke the desk this time Hun!" I giggled, as Shizue rushed in ready to scold me as she heard wood cracking, but stopped and stared at me, then Tsunade, me, Tsunade, me, Tsunade-

"DAMN'T YOU OLD FART, DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE HAD TO REPLACE THAT DAMN DESK BECAUSE EITHER YOU OR SAKURA ALWAYS END UP FIGHTING AND BREAKING THE THING!" Shizune yelled, a light blush covering her cheeks and she hurried back out the way she came.

I blinked and turned back and stared at Tsunade blankly.

"You gave her Sake again didn't you?" I pointed an accusing finger at her, shaking my head in shame.

She rolled her eyes. "Listen Gaki, that was one time, and you dared me too, so don't be putting all the blame on me!"

"Why on earth would you listen to me! I was thirteen at the time!" I reminded her, waving my arms around my head, trying to emphasize my point.

She shrugged and scratched the back of her head. "Seemed like a good idea at the time to me, but-

"WOULD YOU JUST TELL US WHY WERE HERE?" Naruto screamed out, pulling on his hair.

"Dont have to yell about it, Kami.." Sakura muttered, crossing her arms and pouting.

The blonde gave a battle cry and tackled Sakura. She snarled and they each got their hands around each others throats, trying to strangle one another, or atleast see who passes out first from loss of oxygen.

The others ignored them, calmly discussing why they were supposed to be here in the first place.

The Godamie said one sentence that made everyone freeze.

"He's back"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**...**

It was like time had stood still after she had said those two little words. Naruto and I had tryed for the better part of our teenage years to bring the douche bag home, and failed. Now hes back like he has all the right in the world to, just to waltz back into the village he had betrayed.

Sitting in chairs around her desk, shocked beyond belief, no one would talk.

"Soooo, what do we do with him?" Kiba asked staring intently at Tsunade.

She sighed and poured two glasses of Sake and offered me one keeping the other for herself.

"The Elders are meeting tonight at seven to discuss his punishment, but I highly doubt that Danzo will let his preciouse Uchiha go to jail, so its likely that he'll only get probation and Genin missions for a year. If that" She explained gravely.

A growl was ripped from my chest before I could stop it. Jumping up I slammed my hands down on her desk, breathing heavilly.

"How the hell can he do that? Your the damn Hokage, use that power to have him killed!" I yelled, my body overcome with shaking.

She glared and through a pencil at me hitting me on the forehead.

"Sit down and try to control yourself damn't! Believe me if I could I would" She sighed in defeat, chugging back the rest of the Sake.

Muttering a curse I was about to argue again, when I felt four new chakra sources enter the village.

I scratched my head and looked at my watch quickly "Well what do ya know? Its that late already? Damn, better be gettin home... BYE!" I yelled and jumped head first out the window. I planted my hands and feet on the side of the Hokage tower and slid down about twenty feet until I pushed off and landed on the Monument which proudly showed all of the past Hokages.

About two years ago, people started to stare at me funny for no apparent reason, it soon turned into name calling, spitting, and violence. So, I decided to take an alternate path everywheres, by rooftop.

I found out later that something happened the day I was born, something that had changed my life for worse and for the better.

Anyways, enough of my melancholy life.

Lets have a little fun.

...

I was currently hiding behind a big tower on the Hyunga mansion over looking the gates of Konoha.

There was four of them like I had senced earlier. The one in the front was none other than Uchiha Sasuke, same arrogant stance and air about him, dark obsidian eyes and chicked ass hair style which some how looked more rediculouse now than it ever did when we were smaller.

The next was about Sasuke's height, but with blue hair and purple eyes, a huge sword was strapped to his back, but other than that he didn't look like the threatning type. He was also pretty cute. Hehe.

Behind him was a giant of a man with orange hair who looked like he was holding something back, or hiding something. That was all I could get from his aura, other than his killer intent and then the softer side who didnt want to hurt anyone.

Up at the front again was a leech attatched to his magesty's arm, red hair in a very unsual cut, red eyes with bottle cap glasses and some clothes that could've passed for just strips of fabric.

I widened my eyes as I realize that my chakra had leaked out, and the Leech snapped her head to look in my direction. Thanking Kami and whoever else was out there that I had cast an invisible jutsu on myself before coming out here.

Her eyes stayed on my barley there form before gazing lovingly at her Sasuke-kun.

I narrowed my greenish blue ones and came to a conclusion, she was a tracker.

...

Okay remember when I said something happened to me when I was born? Well I didnt figure I have an eye technique, its called Ito O Korosu it allows me to copy any other eye technique that I come across, but I cant use it in battle unless I master it otherwise It could have a very nasty affect on myself and others around me.

The ones i have mastered already is the Byakugan, Sharingan, and the Rinnegan.

I followed them for about a mile until I grew bored and decided to use my version of the Rinnegan. It's pretty much the same as Pein's but I modified just a bit. Instead of it pushing or pulling everything in a certain distance, mine can push or pull one object at a time or everything in its path. Which is extremley fun if you want to piss off rouge ninjas who shouldn't have stepped foot in this village.

(Insert evil grin and meniachle chuckel here)

Breathing in slowly and pushing the air out through my nose, I focused my chakra in my eyes and after a few seconds I could feel my Rinnegan pulsing.

I grinned and slowly pushed the blue haired cutie into the Leech and watched the scene unfold.

She stopped abruptly and turned around bringing her hand in a wide arc which would have connected with his cheek if it wasnt for his reflexes of a trained fighter.

"What the fuck Suigetsu? Did I give you permission to touch my ass?" She yelled, trying to push chakra into her hands like Tsunade and I do from time to time to make our punches and kicks stronger.

He sat there staring at her before staring at the spot where he was, back to her, to the spot, her, spot. Finnaly snapping out of it, he freaked out shaking his head back and forth fastly, and waving his arms in a 'no way' sighn.

"You got the wrong idea She-man! Why on earth would I want to touch you when I have all these gorgeouse Konoha babes surrounding me on either side?" He asked incredeously.

She rolled her eyes and flipped her hair in a very bitchy manner (giggel giggel) "Whatever you know you want this" She pursed her lips and stuck a pose which I assume she thought flirty.

I couldn't take it anymore, I released my jutsu by accident and fell to the ground laughing to the point where I had tears in my eyes.

Someone cleared their throat and my laughter turned into minor giggels here and there. Pushing my hair out of my face and I got up gracefully.

Oops. Hehe I forgot I was only a few feet away from them.

"Now you see their falling from the sky now!" Suigetsu cryed franticly, anime tears streaming from his eyes.

I sweat dropped.

"Who are you?" Someone -you guessed it- demanded.

I turned to Sasuke and promptly ignored him, letting the two AnBu guards hold my attenction.

"Your duty is done here, I will escort them to Tsunade personally. You can have the rest of the day off." I grinned foxily and shooed them away.

"Answer me" He damanded again.

I sighed agravatingly and looked at him. "Listen dude I have absolutley no time for twenty questions right now, so just come along like the good little traitor and puppet you are and no one will get hurt got it, Uchiha?" I growled, my elonganted kanines poking my bottom lip in a threatning manner.

"Hn"

"..."

"DIE YOU FUCKTARD!"

***Ito O Korosu-Killer Intent**

**Peace: Nikki xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto. xD**

**...**

I pounced on him, grabbing him by the neck and shaking with such force that if he wasn't a ninja would have given him whiplash. The girl shrieked and tried to pry me off of him, but when her hand touched my shoulder I turned my head and snapped my teeth at her creating just a small wound, but enough for me to get a taste of her blood.

I stopped all movements and just sat there, while the others were trying to figure out what had just happened.

When Sasuke sat up, I fell off backwards dizzy signs in my eyes.

The big dude poked me in the forehead. And I snapped.

"EWWWWW! What the hell is in your body?" I screamed, furiously rubbing my tounge with dirt to get the taste out of my mouth.

Suigetsu giggled behind his hand "I could tell you alot that's been in that body" He grinned.

I stared at him blankly before sweat dropping.

That's just disgusting.

"Anyways, before I get distracted again, I'm here to lead you to the Hokage's office where you will be evaluated and killed if you do not past the test." I said and started walking, Hebi followed...

...

We made it to Tsunade's and I knocked, waiting patiently for someone to open the door, or scream 'come in'.

The drunken Hokage chose the latter.

Complying with her orders, I opened the door and stepped aside, with a swish of my arm I offered for them to go first. Emotionless as ever Uchiha didn't bat an eye when he stepped into the lair of **Evvvillllll...**

Surprisingly, everything was how I had left it. Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, and Tsunade were exactly where they were before.

"Soo, why didn't you come after me...?" I asked scratching my head.

"Because we knew you'd either go after the Teme and bring him here or to bed so we just decided to wait and see which one you went with" Shikamaru the lazy genius answered before closing his eyes again.

"Mhmmm" I nodded and took a seat in Neji's lap, and like Shikamaru before, he wrapped his arms around me, putting his chin on top of my head.

Tsunade sat up in her long backed chair, all traces of the Sake she was drinking before we got here gone, and she addressed the traitors.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Hozuki Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin. Known traitors, and have been classified as missing-nin. I here bye sentence you four, two years probation, and genin missions after your probation is over for one year. If you have any problems of comments, I will be happy to answer them while your in a cell." She finished in a lethal voice, her eyes hard.

Naruto and I cheered in the background before being rudely cut off when Kiba slapped our heads. I hissed and was ready to attack, but Neji's arms constricted my movement.

They each shook their heads, the weaker ones could be seen shivering at her tone.

"Okay now that that is settled lets see what you can do." The Hokage smirked before sweeping her eyes over us. Her hazel orbs brightened and she turned back to the others.

"Alright I decided who you will be fighting, Saki, come here" She motoined for me.

I raised my eyebrow, but walked over to her nonetheless, no reason for me to get demoted down to Jonin. Although she wouldn't do that anyways I was too good to be put back on the easy missions.

"You expect me to fight a girl?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

I bristled and moved so fast I was a blur to the human eye, grabbing him by the collar of his Sound outfit and lifted him from the ground even though I was 5"2'.

"listen here you arrogant little prick, even though im a girl I can still kick your ass with both my hands tied behind my back. You should learn to respect your betters before it comes back to bite you in the ass" I hissed furiously.

Tsunade cleared her throat and I dropped him harshly onto his feet.

"No Sasuke I expect not just you to fight her but your whole team, and if you fail to comply with this order you will never be allowed out of this village again, so if none of you have any questions lets make our way to Team 7's training grounds."

"YES! Ha I finally get to see the Teme fight against Sakura! You are so going down!" Naruto, as usual, screamed out, pointed his finger in Sasuke's face.

Sasuke's eyes widended slightly as he took in my form.

I smirked and spread my arms out in a mocking manner. "Whats wrong Sasu-cakes? Hmmm? Didn't expect the weak little girl from your team all those years ago to turn out like this?" I asked, grinning widely. Karin -now I know her name- was fuming in the background at me calling him that sickening name screaming some nonsense about 'How dare you call him that! Hes mine!'

In less than a second, his face slackened and he went back to his normal monotone look he always had on.

"Hn, just because you changed your appearance doesn't mean your strong enough to defeat me."

I narrowed my eyes and bared my fangs.

"We'll see" I retorted and removed some bandages from my arm, revealing a black and white dragon tattoo coming out of a gate. I slowly slid my nails up my arm coming to rest on the top of the gate and pressed down hard.

A few seconds later we were at the training grounds.

...

"Goddammit Sakura! How many times have I told you not to use that gift!" Tsundae yelled from her place in a tree. I caught sight of her and fell to the earth laughing.

"Shut up you little brat! Alright enough of this Karin your up first. The match will last a half hour or until I call it" She explained.

The said red head smirked and stood up stretching, "this will be easy" She boasted arrogantly.

I rolled my eyes and cocked my hip to the side pretending to be interested in my nails.

"Hey you fat bitch! why don't you quit standing there and fight!" She called, angry that I was blowing her off.

"I may be fat, but your as ugly as sin, but at least I can diet." I grinned cheekily, and heard the roaring laughter of team, Tsunade and even some of the Hebi team.

'Alright time to stop playing around' I thought and quickly did some one handed hand sighns behind my back.

"Kaze no Yiba!" I called out and a blade of wind formed heading straight for Karin.

You see there is absolutely no way to escape this jutsu. It's a natural weapon, not made from any metal.

She screamed as the wind cut her jugular vein, blood squirting at of the wound and she dropped to the ground, totally useless. I grinned and stood there watching her precious life nectar drain from her body.

"Sakura don't just stand there heal her or you'll be on Jonin missions for a year" Tsunade threatened.

I puffed out my cheeks and blew my silver hair out of my face "Whatever"

...

**Hey dearies xD**

**A thanks goes out to all those who reviewed!**

**Im going to try to update weekly, if not daily. Hopefully you wont be too disappointed with what I come up with .**


End file.
